This invention relates to a fishing rod support assembly and, more particularly, to a collapsible and extensible assembly for supporting a fishing rod in a plurality of user selected positions.
A fisherman often grows weary of continuously holding a fishing rod when fishing for an extended period of time, particularly when fishing with live bait where repeated casting and reeling is unnecessary. Accordingly, the fisherman often attempts to prop the fishing rod up using any available support means, such as a forked stick or a pile of rocks. These natural supports, however, are typically unstable and unreliable to hold the rod in a desired position for a significant period of time.
Various devices exist for supporting a fishing rod. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are either complex and expensive in their construction or do not provide adequate adjustability of both the height and angle at which a fishing rod is held. Further, existing devices are not collapsible wholly within a base such that the elements of the device cannot be snagged on tree branches, underbrush, or the like during transport.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a fishing rod support assembly which can be selectively adjusted to hold a fishing rod at a desired height above the ground. It is also desirable to have a fishing rod support assembly which can be adjusted to hold the fishing rod at a desired angle of elevation. Finally, it is desirable to have a fishing rod support assembly which is collapsible within a base such that assembly elements cannot be snagged during transport through underbrush, etc.